Together Forever
by jjluvxoxo
Summary: Ryan and Marissa are tying the knot! See the drama, the romance, and the friendship as the wedding gets underway. Complete!
1. The First Step

The First Step

"When are you going to do it dude?" Seth asked not taking his eyes of the TV.

"Soon." Ryan said.

Ryan and Seth we're in the Cohen's living room playing Playstation and Ryan was so distracted he was losing.

"I can't believe you're going to propose to Marissa." Seth said as he won the game.

"Me neither." Ryan replied as he set down his controller.

Seth shut off the TV and turned to Ryan, "But you and Marissa are meant to be together. If she's not the one then no one is.

Ryan smiled and gave Seth a pat on the back. "Thanks man." He said as he got up off the couch. "Marissa and Summer are going to be here soon. If you say anything to Summer, I'll kill you." He said, giving Seth a warning look.

"Bro, let's not resort to violence. But I will try and keep it a secret, though I'm not promising anything." Seth said walking off towards the kitchen.

"Thanks. That's so reassuring." Ryan replied sarcastically. He went into the pool house to get changed. Tonight the friends were going to the Kick Off Carnival. It had been three years since they graduated but Marissa's sister Kaitlin was Social Chair and she had planned the carnival.

Ryan had just taken off his shirt when he heard the door to the pool house open. He turned around to see Marissa standing there.

"Sorry." She said.

"It's ok. You're my girlfriend, I don't care." He assured her. She walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"So, almost ready to go?" Marissa asked as she sat down on Ryan's bed.

"Just about." Ryan said as he pulled a shirt over his head. He grabbed his jacket off the hook and opened the door for Marissa. She got up off the bed and went out the door. Ryan took her hand and they walked together into the house.

"Where are Summer and Seth?" Ryan asked her.

"Upstairs. I think Princess Sparkle and Captain Oats missed each other." Marissa said and they both laughed. Marissa sat down on the couch and Ryan sat down beside her.

"I love you." Marissa said quietly.

"I love you too." Ryan said, kissing her softly.

Summer and Seth came running down the stairs and the couple stopped kissing.

"Ready to go?" Summer asked walking to the front door, Seth just behind her.

"Yeah." Marissa and Ryan said together as they too headed for the door.

"Who's driving?" Seth asked as the approached the car.

"Me." Ryan said as he opened the passenger door for Marissa. Summer and Seth got into the back. Then Ryan quickly undid his seatbelt. "I'll be right back." He said as he ran into the house. He ran out to the pool house and unlocked the door. He ran to the stand beside his bed and took a blue velvet box from it. He opened it and smiled, inside was a diamond ring. It was a white gold band covered in little diamonds with a large circular diamond in the middle. Ryan quickly closed the box and put it into his coat pocket and ran out to the car.

"Ok let's go." He said as he got back in the car. He put his seatbelt back on and started the car.

"Do you guys want to see a movie tomorrow?" Summer asked as soon as they pulled out of the driveway.

"Sure. But let's not see a sad one. Seth might cry again." Marissa said with a grin. Ryan, Summer, and Marissa all started laughing.

"I was having an allergic reaction!" Seth cried out.

"Whatever Cohen." Summer said as she stopped laughing.

The four friends arrived at the Carnival and got out of the car. Ryan took Marissa's hand and Seth took Summer's. They walked around looking at all the games and food stands.

"I'm starving. Let's get something to eat." Seth said, looking at the hamburgers and fries.

They all chipped in and bought an extra large order of fries and 3 bags of mini doughnuts. They sat down at a table and dug into the food.

After about half an hour, Marissa stood up. "I'm gonna go find Kaitlin."

"I'll come." Ryan said to Marissa, standing up as well.

"You guys don't want to go on the rides?" Seth asked pretending to be hurt.

"Ryan doesn't like heights." Marissa reminded them. Ryan gave Marissa a fake insulted look. Seth and Summer went towards the direction of the rides while Ryan and Marissa went to find Kaitlin.

"Where would she be?" Marissa asked, but before Ryan could answer they saw Marissa's younger sister coming towards them.

"Hey Marissa, Ryan." Kaitlin said, "Do you like it?"

"It's great!" Marissa said looking around.

"Looks just like it did when we we're in school." Ryan added.

"Thanks." Kaitlin said as she beamed. This was the first thing she had planned as Social Chair.

Then a girl with long black hair came running up to Kaitlin. "Kaitlin," She panted, "We need some help!"

"What's wrong Sarah?" Kaitlin asked worriedly.

"We're out of ice cream! The customers are getting angry!" Sarah said quickly.

"There's some in the freezer. I'll go and get it." Kaitlin said hurrying off. "Bye guys. Have fun!" She called to Ryan and Marissa over her shoulder.

Then Marissa turned to Ryan, "Would you like to go on the Ferris Wheel with me?" She asked.

"Sure." Ryan said. He was terrified of heights but he only ever went on because Marissa wanted to and that was where they had their first kiss.

They walked towards the Ferris Wheel and got in line. "Remember the first time we rode on this?" Marissa asked.

"Yeah." Ryan said. He could remember that night as though it was yesterday.

Marissa and Ryan got onto the next seat and Ryan put the bar down. The ride started moving and Ryan held Marissa's hand. Ryan couldn't think clearly because so many thoughts were going through his head. He wanted to propose to Marissa now. He didn't care if they were on a Ferris Wheel, or that there were hundreds of people around. He just knew that this was the perfect place. It was where their relationship had started.

The ride had stopped and the couple was stuck on the top. Ryan turned to Marissa. "Marissa," He said.

"Yeah." She said turning towards him.

"I love you so much. I know we've been through a lot together but we made it through. I've seen you at your worst and at your best but I loved you no matter what. I can't imagine my life without you, you complete me, Marissa, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Ryan told Marissa.

All Marissa could was smile. She could feel tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe what Ryan was telling her.

Ryan pulled the box out of his jacket and opened it. "Marissa, will you marry me?" Ryan asked, taking the ring out of the box and holding it up to Marissa. He could see she was starting to cry.

"Yes! Of course I will!" Marissa cried out.

Ryan slipped the ring onto her finger and then he kissed her.

"I love you." Marissa said quietly.

"I love you too." Ryan said. He pulled Marissa into a tight embrace. When they let go Marissa looked down at her ring.

"It's beautiful." She sighed.

"Just like you." Ryan told her, looking into her beautiful blue eyes. Marissa leaned in and kissed him again.

"This is the best carnival ever." She whispered.

"Yeah. It is." Ryan replied.

The ride stopped and Ryan and Marissa had to get off.

"I have to tell Summer!" Marissa said desperately. She grabbed Ryan's hand and hurried off, dragging him behind her.

Marissa searched for Summer and finally found her coming off the Tilt-A-Whirl with Seth. "Summer!" She called out, and then waved with her free hand.

"Hey Marissa, Ryan." Summer said.

Then Seth came behind her, "Summer, no more rides. I feel sick." He said holding his stomach.

"Cohen, you went on one ride!" Summer said, rolling her eyes.

"Guess what?" Marissa asked excitedly. She was smiling and her eyes were twinkling.

"What? You know I hate surprises." Summer said folding her arms.

"We're engaged!" Marissa cried out.

"Oh my god!" Summer cried out just as loud. She practically jumped on Marissa and hugged her.

"Wow dude you did it! I didn't think you were going to do it tonight!" Seth said hugging Ryan.

Summer stopped hugging Marissa and turned to Seth. "You knew Cohen! And you didn't tell me?" She said and hit him in the arm.

"Ryan promised me not to tell you!" Seth told her, rubbing his arm.

Summer rolled her eyes at Seth and turned to Marissa. "Let's see your ring Coop. Wow; I won't be able to call you that anymore!" Marissa lifted her hand and Summer took hold of it. "Wow! It's gorgeous! Well Chino, you have better taste than I thought."

"Of course he does. He's marrying me!" Marissa joked.

Ryan turned towards her and smiled. "I know."

"What do you want to do now?" Seth asked the group.

"Let's go back home." Marissa said.

They all got back in the car and Ryan started driving. "I still can't believe you guys are engaged!" Summer said as they left the parking lot.

"I know. Now you're my fiancé." Marissa said looking down at her ring.

Ryan and Marissa were in the pool house kissing on the bed. It was about 1 o'clock in the morning. It was way past Marissa's curfew and she would be in big trouble.

"I wish I didn't have to go." She said.

"You don't have to. Stay here tonight." Ryan told her.

"Ok. But what will I sleep in?" Marissa asked. She didn't want to sleep in jeans and a designer shirt.

"You can wear my bathrobe." Ryan said, getting off the bed and going to the bathroom. He took his robe off the hook and brought it to Marissa.

"Thanks." She said as he handed it to her. She took off her jeans and shirt and threw the robe on. They got underneath the blankets and Ryan reached over to turn off the light. Marissa moved closer and Ryan put his arms around her.

"Goodnight." Marissa said.

"Goodnight."


	2. Worries About the Parents

Worries About the Parents

The next morning Ryan woke up beside Marissa, who was still sleeping. Ryan smiled and thought that this was who he was going to wake up to every day for the rest of his life. He got up went to make some coffee.

Marissa woke up and saw that Ryan was gone. She sat up to look around and found him at the kitchen making coffee.

"Hey." Ryan said from the kitchen.

"Hey." Marissa said coming into the kitchen and sitting on a stool by the counter. Ryan leaned over and kissed her. "What's for breakfast?" She asked.

"Well since there's nothing here, we'll have to have something in the house." Ryan told her, looking through the cupboards. "But we have coffee."

"Coffee sounds good." Marissa told him, looking down at her ring.

"You like it?" Ryan asked, pouring each of them a cup.

"I love it!" Marissa exclaimed. "It must have cost a fortune."

"Well, you're worth it." Ryan said and Marissa blushed. Ryan drained his cup and Marissa drank her coffee.

"Let's go get some breakfast." Ryan said as he went to get dressed. Marissa put on the clothes she wore yesterday.

"We need to go to my house this morning so I can change." She said.

"Fine." Ryan said as he opened the door of the pool house. They walked to the door of the house and Marissa suddenly stopped.

"What?" Ryan asked, looking at Marissa's face.

"Your parents! We have to tell them!" She said quietly.

Ryan smiled. "It's ok. They'll be happy for us."

They walked into the kitchen where Kirsten and Sandy were eating breakfast.

"Hey guys," Sandy said, looking up from his newspaper, "Hungry? We have lots to eat; eggs, bacon, toast."

"Thanks." Marissa said, getting a plate from the cupboard. She put an egg, some bacon, and a slice of toast on it and sat down at the table. Ryan sat beside her, his plate piled with food.

Sandy looked at the kids and then noticed the ring on Marissa's hand. "Marissa, where did you get that ring?" Sandy asked, looking shocked.

"Well, Ryan gave it to me." Marissa said smiling. She quickly shoved half an egg into her mouth.

Sandy and Kirsten looked over to Ryan, who was smiling, looking down at his plate. "You mean, you're engaged?" Kirsten asked. Sandy still had a shocked look on his face.

"Yes!" Marissa shrieked. Kirsten and Marissa both jumped up and hugged each other. Sandy got up to hug both Ryan and Marissa.

"Congratulations!" Kirsten and Sandy cried.

"Thanks." Marissa and Ryan said as they sat down.

"When did you propose?" Sandy asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Last night, on the Ferris wheel." Ryan said. Just then Seth came into the kitchen, still in his pajamas.

"What's all the shouting about?" He asked as he bit into a slice of toast.

"Ryan and Marissa are engaged!" Kirsten said excitedly.

"I knew that." Seth said rolling his eyes.

"So what do you want to do today?" Ryan asked Marissa when they were back in the pool house. Marissa fell onto the bed and lied down.

"Well we're going to the movies with Seth and Summer." She said. "But that's not until tonight."

"Want to go to the beach and then get something to eat?" Ryan asked as he sat on the bed beside Marissa.

"Sure," She answered, turning to lie on her side, "But we have to go to my house first so I can change and pick up a few things."

Ryan leaned over and kissed her, "That's fine."

"Let's go then." Marissa said getting off the bed. Ryan went and grabbed his swimming trunks and then followed Marissa to the car.

"So how're we going to tell your parents?" He asked as he got in the car.

"Oh god, I don't know. Dad will be happy but Mom may not be." Marissa said.

"Well she likes me better than she did 3 years ago." Ryan told her.

Marissa turned to him and smiled. She loved the way he didn't care about what anybody thought about him. The Cooper mansion came into view and Ryan parked the car in the driveway. Ryan got out first and went to open the door for Marissa.

"Here we go." Marissa said. At least she didn't have to face her parents alone, Ryan was there and he always will be.

"Ready?" Ryan asked, taking Marissa's hand in his own.

"Yes." Marissa said a little shakily. "There only my parents!" She thought to herself.

Marissa and Ryan opened the front doors and Marissa called out to her mom and dad. "Hello. Anybody here?"

"Marissa! Is that you?" Julie called from the kitchen.

Marissa gave a slight moan. "I hoped I could talk to Dad first." She whispered to Ryan.

"Hi honey." Julie said hugging her daughter. "Hello Ryan." She added.

"Hi Mrs. Cooper." Ryan said.

Marissa looked at Ryan and squeezed his hand. "Mom, where's Dad?"

"In his study. Why?" Julie asked, looking at the couple suspiciously.

"We need to talk to you both." Marissa told her mother.

Julie turned around and walked down the hallway. When she came back, Jimmy was with her.

"Hey guys! What's the matter?" He asked.

"Well, we have something to tell you." Marissa said. Ryan glanced at her and saw that she was nervous so he stepped in.

"We're engaged." He told them simply. Jimmy looked happy but Julie looked shocked.

"Congratulations!" Jimmy said hugging his daughter and shaking hands with Ryan.

"Mom, are you ok?" Marissa asked. Julie was still standing there with her mouth open. Marissa was afraid that her mother wouldn't be happy about this. Then Julie closed her mouth and went to hug Marissa.

"I'm fine it's just I'm a little surprised." She said, looking at Marissa's ring. "But I am happy for you both." She added on the verge of tears. Then surprisingly she went over and hugged Ryan. Ryan and Marissa were both stunned.

"Well we have to go now." Marissa said and her mother immediately stopped hugging Ryan. "We're going to the beach." She called out as she and Ryan raced up the stairs. Marissa went into her room and Ryan shut the door behind them.

"Well that was unexpected." Marissa told Ryan.

"It's better than a yelling match." He said. Marissa went to get her bathing suit from her dresser and Ryan sat down on the bed. Marissa turned to him and frowned.

"We've never done that." She said sarcastically and Ryan gave her a fake apologetic look.

"Ready to go?" He asked. Marissa grabbed a bag from the door and threw in her bathing suit, a pair of shorts, sun block, and 2 towels.

"Yeah." She said opening the door. The couple went down the stairs and out the front door.


	3. The Gift

**Author's Note: Thanks to all my reviewers. You guys are awsome! Keep on reviewing! **

The Gift

The next day and Marissa was in the Cohen's kitchen with Kirsten, Julie, and Summer. They were going over details for the wedding. The men were arguing that it was too soon to plan, so the women sent them off to watch TV.

"So do you have a date set?" Kirsten asked as she flipped through books of wedding locations.

"We were thinking April." Marissa told them. "And we want it on the beach."

"What color for the bridesmaids dresses?" Julie asked Marissa.

"Purple." Marissa said. "And the first fitting is in 2 weeks so Summer and I are going to get the material today."

"How many bridesmaids?" Kirsten asked.

"Five. And Ryan's having five groomsmen."

"So a big wedding then?" Kirsten asked.

"Well, I guess so." Marissa agreed. "Sum, do you want to go look for material now? It might take me all day."

"Yeah sure." Summer said getting up. Marissa grabbed the folder with all the wedding plans in it and went to the TV room. Ryan and Seth were on the couch with Sandy and they were watching football. Marissa leaned over the back of the couch and Ryan turned around.

"Summer and I are going to pick out dress material for the bridesmaids now." She told him.

"Okay. Have fun." He said, giving her a kiss. Marissa went over to the door where Summer was.

"Bye Seth." Summer called from the door.

"Bye." Seth called out to her.

Summer and Marissa got into Summer's silver convertible and backed out of the Cohen's driveway.

"I can't believe you're getting married." Summer told Marissa. "I mean, you and Chino are perfect for each other, but it's still hard to believe you're getting married."

"I know. It seems like only yesterday we met on the driveway." Marissa told Summer.

They arrived at the dress shop about 10 minutes later and went in to pick material for the bridesmaid dresses.

A saleswoman came up to them, "Can I help you with something?" She asked.

"Yeah. We're looking for material for bridesmaid dresses." Marissa told her.

"Ok. What color?" She asked.

"Dark purple." Marissa said. "And I want it to be silk."

"Alright, come with me."

About 2 hours later Summer and Marissa were at the Crab Shack waiting for Ryan and Seth.

"There they are." Summer told Marissa, pointing at the door. Ryan and Seth came over to the booth and sat down.

"Hey. Did you guys get everything picked out?" Ryan asked.

"Yes. And we even got the dresses designed." Marissa told him.

"Already? The wedding's not for another 8 months." Seth said.

"Shut up Cohen." Summer told Seth. "The dresses are more complicated than tuxes."

"Let's leave the wedding plans for now. Let's just hang out." Marissa suggested.

"Good idea." Ryan agreed.

They ordered a large pizza to share and cokes. When they were done they went back to the Cohen's house where they started watching TV. They just hung out watching TV until suppertime and Kirsten invited both Summer and Marissa to stay. They had ordered in Chinese food and everybody sat down at the dining table and started eating.

"Seth, Summer!" Sandy called up the stairs. "Could you come down here please?"

Seth and Summer came down the stairs into the kitchen.

"What did you call for?" Seth asked as sat down on the counter.

Kirsten came in from the living room, a picture of a large mansion in her hand.

"We need you're help with Ryan and Marissa's wedding gift." Sandy told them.

"What are you giving them?" Summer asked. Kirsten handed her the picture of the house and Seth looked over Summer's shoulder to see it.

"A picture of a house?" Seth asked, with a puzzled look on his face. Summer turned towards him and rolled her eyes.

"No Cohen! They're giving them a house!" Summer told him.

"Oh. And how do you need our help?" Seth asked.

"Well," Kirsten started, "You two know Ryan and Marissa best, and Summer wants to be an interior decorator, so we thought that you two would be the perfect people to help."

"Of course we'll help!" Summer exclaimed, "When do we start?"

"The house should be ready in about 1 month so you can start then." Sandy said.

"Can't wait!" Summer told them.

"Cohen, do you really think they'll like that?" Summer asked.

It was a month later and Seth and Summer were at the furniture store picking out things for Ryan and Marissa's house.

"What' so bad about it?" Seth asked. He had showed Summer a lime green leather couch.

"Marissa hates green!" Summer told him. "How about this one?" She had sat down on a large black leather couch.

"Perfect. And let's get matching chairs." Seth told her.

By the time they were done, Seth and Summer had bought a 2 couches, 10 chairs, 1 dining room table, 7 kitchen chairs, 3 beds, a fridge, a stove and a whole bunch of coffee tables and dressers. Then they went to pick out paint.

"For the bedroom it should be a light blue to match the bed." Summer said. The bed had a light blue cover with a whole bunch of blue and brown pillows. "And the rest off the house can be a sandy color."

"Ok. Tomorrow we'll paint." Seth told his girlfriend.

Ryan and Marissa were in the Cohen's living room watching TV when Sandy and Kirsten came in and Ryan turned off the TV.

"Is something wrong?" Marissa asked as Kirsten sat down on a chair and Sandy sat down on another.

"No," Kirsten said, "Sandy and I were talking and we wanted to tell you guys that you can have your wedding on our private island."

"Really?" Marissa asked.

"Yes. It has a beautiful beach and a large cottage." Sandy told them.

Marissa went over to hug Kirsten and Sandy. "Thank you so much!" She cried. Ryan got up to hug Kirsten and Sandy as well.

"Thank you." He told them.


	4. A Break from Newport

A Break from Newport

On Wednesday, Marissa, Ryan, Sandy, and Kirsten were on their way to the private island. Sandy's friend had let them borrow his small plane. Seth and Summer decided not to come because Seth hates flying.

"Are you excited?" Ryan asked Marissa.

"Are you kidding me? I can't wait!" Marissa told him. She was so excited to see the place where she would be marrying the love of her life.

They finally arrived at the small island and got off the plane. They put all their bags into the car and walked to the cottage so they could have a look at the island.

"How do you like it?" Kirsten asked.

"It's beautiful. How long have you had the place?" Marissa asked. She had never seen such a beautiful place and never knew that the Cohen's had a private island.

"Well, it used to be my father's, but after he died he left it to us. It took a while to get all the paperwork sorted so we've had it about four years." Kirsten told Marissa and Ryan. "I used to come here all the time as a kid. Dad built a new cottage here about six years ago."

"We can see the beach tomorrow." Sandy told Marissa. He could see she was anxious to see it, but it was getting late. "Dinner's probably ready."

They all walked to the cottage for dinner. Ryan was surprised to see that the cottage was about the same size as the Cohen's house.

"Smells delicious!" Sandy called out to the cooks. The cooks had come along just for the evening to cook dinner. They would be leaving as soon as everything was cleaned up. The four of them all sat down at the table and started eating a great meal of roast chicken, potatoes, and rice.

"So do you have your dress designed Marissa?" Sandy asked.

"No yet. I'm going to do that after Christmas." Marissa told them.

After they had their meal, Marissa went to call Summer.

"Hey Sum." Marissa said on her cell phone.

"Coop! How are you?" Summer asked.

"I'm good. This island is beautiful!"

"Well I'm glad you're having fun."

"What's wrong?" Marissa asked worriedly.

"Oh Cohen is whining about how his parents never took him to the island before."

The girls talked about the wedding for about an hour and it wasn't until Ryan came in and said that they should go to bed that Marissa finally let Summer go.

Ryan dropped down onto the bed, "Finally. You've been on the phone forever." He told her.

"Oh whatever Ryan!" Marissa called out from the bathroom that was connected to the bedroom. She came out wearing a short pink nightdress made of silk. She got into bed next to Ryan and turned out the lights.

"Marissa, are you coming?" Ryan called out to the bathroom.

"In a minute!" Marissa answered.

Ryan sighed and asked, "What are you doing in there?"

"I'm getting ready."

"For what? We're going down to breakfast!"

Marissa finally emerged from the bathroom wearing a long blue skirt and a yellow tank top.

"Let's go." She said.

Ryan and Marissa came into the kitchen and each poured themselves a bowl of cereal.

"Are you two going to look at the beach today?" Sandy asked as he sat down across from Marissa.

"Yeah, right after breakfast." Marissa told him. Ryan and her quickly finished eating and started walking to the beach. They decided to walk instead of drive so they could enjoy the fresh air. As soon as they reached the beach, Marissa gasped. It was magnificent. The sand was pure white, the water was so blue, and it was surrounded by palm trees.

"Ryan, it's amazing!" Marissa cried out. Ryan laughed at Marissa's outburst. She was smiling from ear to ear and her eyes were dancing. She grabbed Ryan's hand and they ran to the water.

"We could have the altar there," She said, pointing to the south side of the island." And the waves would be behind us. And the chairs would go down the beach in a curving pattern so the aisle starts from behind those trees there."

"Okay. Where do you want the reception?" Ryan asked. Marissa seemed to have it all figured out so he let her do most of the deciding.

"Well it could be in that huge clearing we saw yesterday. It has a lot of palm trees just like I like, and we could bring in a dance floor and put it right in the center." Marissa told him.

"Sounds great." He said, as he put his arms around her waist and turned her towards him. Marissa put her arms around his neck.

"I love you Ryan." She said.

"I love you too Marissa." He told her. He pulled Marissa closer to him and kissed her.

Kirsten was sitting on the porch of the cottage reading. When she heard Marissa and Ryan talking she looked up.

"Hi guys. Did you like the beach?" She asked.

"It's great Kirsten! I've never seen a place more beautiful in my life." Marissa told Kirsten.

"Well I'm glad you two like it." Kirsten said.

Marissa and Ryan went into their bedroom and lied down on the bed.

"Do you wanna go swimming?" Marissa asked, sitting up.

"Sure." Ryan told her. They changed into their bathing suits and went down to the kitchen where Sandy was on his laptop.

"Hey kids. Going swimming?" Sandy asked.

"Yeah. We'll be back in a bit." Ryan said as they left the house.

"Bye Kirsten." Marissa said as they passed Kirsten.

They walked along the sidewalk that lead to the south beach and Ryan stopped.

"I'll race you there." He said with a grin.

"I'm in flip flops." Marissa whined.

"Take them off." Ryan said as he kicked off his own sandals.

"I can't run as fast as you."

"Yes you can." Ryan called out as he started running.

"Hey!" Marissa called as she shot after Ryan. She caught up with him but he soon pulled away from her. When he arrived at the beach he stopped to wait for Marissa who was just behind him.

"Cheater!" She said as she jumped into Ryan's arms. The unexpected weight made them fall over.

"I am not!" Ryan said as he got up. He gave Marissa his hand and she took it to pull herself up. Marissa jumped onto Ryan's back and he raced down to the water. When they reached the deeper water, Marissa jumped off Ryan and into the water.

"It's about time you're back." Sandy said sarcastically as Ryan and Marissa came into the kitchen fully clothed.

"Sorry." Ryan replied. "What time are we leaving?"

Sandy got up and shut his laptop. "In about half an hour, so you two had better pack."

Marissa quickly dashed up the stairs and Ryan followed her. Their room was a mess. Clothes shoes were all over the floor (they were mainly Marissa's).

"I hope our house isn't like this when we get married." Ryan said as he threw all of his clothes into his suitcase.

"I can't help it." Marissa said as she folded all of her clothes and put them into her red suitcase.

They went down to the living room where Kirsten and Sandy were waiting with both of their bags.

"Ready to go?" Sandy asked.

"Yeah." Ryan and Marissa told him.

They got back on the plane and flew back to Newport. All four of them went back to the Cohen's house to find Seth and Summer in the living room. Seth was playing a video game Summer was lying on the couch watching him, completely bored.

"Hi kids." Kirsten called out. Summer immediately jumped off the couch and ran to Marissa to hug her.

"Coop! I missed you so much!" She cried out.

"I missed you too Sum." Marissa said as she dropped her suitcase.

"How was the island?" Seth asked sulkily and Summer rolled her eyes.

"Cohen here was whining the whole time about you guys never taking him to the island."

"I was not Summer." Seth muttered.

"Come on Sum, I'll tell you all about it." She said as she and Summer went to sit down on the couch.

The next day Seth and Summer went to the house Sandy and Kirsten were giving to Ryan and Marissa to paint.

"Cohen, I got some more paint for the house. It shouldn't be all yellow so I got olive, peach, lavender, and a light brown." Summer told him as she pointed the cans of paint in the back seat off her car.

"Ok." Seth said as he grabbed 2 cans of paint. Summer took the other into the house and set them down. The movers had brought all of the furniture but the carpet would be installed in a couple of weeks.

"Let's start with the master bedroom." Summer said as she picked up the rollers and paintbrushes. Seth took the paint and the headed upstairs to the bedroom. Summer opened the can of paint and poured it into two trays.

"Cohen, you paint those two walls and I'll paint these two." Summer said as she pointed to the walls she would paint. They didn't talk much as they painted. When they were done they stood back to look at their work.

"Now what?" Seth asked his girlfriend.

"Let's paint the spare bedrooms." Summer said. "They can be used as guest rooms for now, but when Ryan and Marissa have kids, they can use them as bedrooms."

"And they'll be having five kids?" Seth asked sarcastically.

"They can use _some_ of the rooms for their kids." Summer said as she lead him into a room beside the master bedroom.


	5. We're Going To France

**Authors Note: There were some problems with my division lines before but I have fixed it. Sorry if my story was a bit hard to follow.**

**VERY IMPORTANT!PLEASE READ: I will beCHANGING MY PENNAMEfrom RyanAndMarissaForever to OCgirl26. Remember this!**

We're going to France

Marissa woke the next morning in her own house and immediately saw that she was alone. She missed Ryan so much already even though they saw each other last night. Then Marissa heard her mother calling her.

"Marissa! Get up honey, the dress fittings are in 1 hour." Julie called up to her daughter.

Marissa groaned and hesitantly got out of bed. She put on a light blue sundress and put her hair into a ponytail. "I'm coming Mom!" She called out as she applied her makeup.

Twenty minutes later Marissa, Julie, Summer, Kaitlin and the other three bridesmaids, Marissa's cousins Kahlen, Jessica, and Ashley were on their way to the fittings.

"Ok ladies." Marissa called out once they were all in the back room of the dress shop, "She just needs to take the first measurements and then we're done."

The seamstress came up with a bolt of the purple silk, paper, and a whole bunch of pins. "Maid of Honor first."

Summer came up and stood on the platform. The dressmaker took up her measuring tape and measured Summer. She did this with all the bridesmaids and 2 hours later they were leaving the dress shop.

"So we have the next fitting in 2 weeks." Summer said as she and Marissa got in her car.

"This is so stressful." Marissa said, holding her head in her hands.

Summer looked over, "I know Marissa, but I'm here to help."

Marissa looked up and smiled at her best friend. "Thanks Sum."

"Hey, what are friends for?"

13131313131313131313131313131313131313

"Who else should we invite?" Marissa asked Ryan. They were in the pool house making a guest list.

"People from school?" Ryan suggested.

"Good idea. Alex, Luke, Lindsay, Theresa, Zach." Marissa said the names as she wrote them. "Your mother and brother?" Marissa asked.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Ryan asked. He was a little unsure of having his family there.

"Ryan, I want you're family there too." She said. She wrote down Dawn and Trey Atwood down as well. "And your Dad?"

"I think he's still in jail." Ryan told her.

"Oh." Marissa said softly. "Then that's all I can think of."

"Well if we think of anymore we can write them down." Ryan said.

"So how many is that so far?" Marissa asked. Ryan picked up the list and started counting.

"238." He told her. More than half the people on the list were Marissa's relatives and friends.

"I think that's a good amount." Marissa told Ryan. She took the guest list from him and stored it in her folder. Then she turned to Ryan.

"Ryan, where are we gonna live after we're married?" Marissa asked. She had been wondering for a while where they would live. She didn't think they would live in the pool house forever.

"I don't know. We could buy a house here." He suggested. "Why don't we talk to Kirsten and Sandy?"

13131313131313131313131313131313131313

Ryan and Marissa went into the house to find Kirsten and Sandy watching TV.

"Can we talk to you?" Ryan asked as he sat down in a chair. Marissa sat down on him and he put his arms around her.

"Sure." Sandy said, turning off the TV.

"We were just talking, and we realized that we don't have a place of our own." Marissa told them.

Kirsten quickly took a sip of her tea. She didn't want them to find out about the house they were furnishing for them.

Sandy noticed his wife's movements so he stepped in. "You guys don't worry about that. On your honeymoon, Kirsten and I can look at some places. We'll take care of it." He said calmly.

Ryan and Marissa looked at them suspiciously. "Ok." Marissa said doubtfully. "Thanks."

"No problem." Sandy said, turning on the TV. "That was close." He said to his wife, once Ryan and Marissa were back outside.

13131313131313131313131313131313131313

The next day Ryan and Marissa were at the Cooper's house looking through travel magazines. Julie and Jimmy were having dinner with the Cohen's, so they were all alone, except for Kaitlin.

"Hawaii?" Marissa asked. They were choosing a place for their honeymoon.

"We live on the beach Marissa!" Ryan told her, taking the magazine out of her hands. "Let's get away from the beach."

"Fine." Marissa said, taking another magazine. "France?"

"Sure." Ryan said. Marissa leaned over and kissed him.

"We're going to France."

Just then Marissa's sister Kaitlin came into the kitchen.

"Get a room guys!" She called out when she saw Ryan and Marissa kissing.

They stopped kissing and Marissa rolled her eyes. "We had one until you showed up!"

"Whatever." Kaitlin said as she opened a can of pop.

13131313131313131313131313131313131313

"That doesn't go there!" Summer shrieked. She and Seth were arranging the furniture in Ryan and Marissa's house.

"Where does it go then?" Seth asked. He had started to blue rug in front of the leather couch.

"In the bedroom!" Summer told him. "The brown and black one goes here."

Seth rolled the rug back up and brought it upstairs, Summer right behind him. He laid the rug in front of the huge bed.

"Better." Summer told him.

They had arranged all the furniture, beds and rugs by the end of the day. All that was that of the house was adding a little detail here and there.

"We did a pretty good job Cohen." Summer told Seth.

"Do you think they'll like it?" Seth asked.

Summer looked at her boyfriend and frowned. "They'll _love_ it. But we have to be careful. Sandy said that Ryan and Marissa are getting suspicious.


	6. The Best Chrismukah

The Best Chrismukah

It was Chrismukah at the Cohen home and everybody was there. Sandy, Kirsten, Seth, Summer, Ryan, Marissa, Julie, and Jimmy were all over for dinner and gift opening.

"Ok everybody!" Sandy called, "Time for presents."

At his father's words, Seth jumped off his chair and dashed to the living room where he sat on the floor by the tree. Everybody laughed at his behavior. Sometimes he acted like such a kid.

He pulled a small box from under the tree and read the card on it. "This one's for Mom from Dad."

Kirsten took the box from her son and unwrapped it. Inside was a beautiful watch. It had a pure gold band and under the glass, were dozens of diamonds.

"Oh Sandy!" Kirsten cried out, "It's beautiful!" She went over to her husband and kissed him. "Thanks."

After everybody finished opening their gifts Kirsten brought out Christmas cookies and egg nog. "So is this a good Chrismukah or what?" She asked.

"It's the best." Marissa said, looking at the necklace she had gotten from Ryan. It was a heart-shaped crystal with an _M_ engraved on it.

13131313131313131313131313131313131313

Ryan and Marissa were in the pool house getting ready for bed. Everybody was staying the night at the Cohen's because there was going to be a Christmas dinner tomorrow as well. Julie and Jimmy were in the spare bedroom, Summer was in Seth's room, and Ryan and Marissa were in the pool house.

"So for the wedding I -" Marissa started to tell Ryan about another idea she had, but he cut her off.

"Marissa, we said we'd hold off the plans until after New Years." Ryan told her.

Marissa sighed and got into bed. "Fine. But after New Years, I'm going wild." She told him, lying down.

Ryan laughed and got into bed beside Marissa and turned off the lights. "Goodnight." He said as Marissa moved closer to him.

"Goodnight." Marissa said, she put her arms around Ryan and he did the same.

13131313131313131313131313131313131313

The next day Summer and Marissa were lounging around the pool at Marissa's house.

"So do you think Seth will propose to you soon?" Marissa asked Summer.

"I don't know." Summer said. "I think he'll do it when he's ready."

"Do you want to marry him?"

Summer looked at Marissa and frowned. "Of course I do Coop!" Summer exclaimed. "I love Seth with all my heart."

"I know you do." Marissa said. "So what are we doing today?" She asked, changing the subject.

"I dunno. Let's just hang out. Watch a movie, talk about the wedding, whatever." Summer said, getting up off the lounge bed.

They went into the house and threw some clothes over their bathing suits. Then they went into the living room to choose a movie.

"The Ring 2?" Summer suggested, taking out the DVD.

"Sure." Marissa said. She slid the disc into the player and played it.

Near the end of the movie, Seth and Ryan came into the house and saw the girls holding each other out of fright. They walked over to the couch very quietly and ducked behind it. At a very scary part, Ryan nodded to Seth and they both jumped up and grabbed their girlfriends and yelled.

Summer and Marissa both screamed and turned around. When they saw it was Ryan and Seth they relaxed. Seth and Ryan sat down on the couch by their girlfriends.

"We got you guys good!" Seth said.

"That was so mean!" Marissa pouted.

"Oh I'm sorry." Ryan said sarcastically as he kissed her.

The movie ended and Marissa went to take out the disc. "Let's watch another one." She said. She went to the DVD shelf and pulled out The Notebook. "This one?" She asked.

"No." Seth and Ryan said immediately.

Summer and Marissa both pouted and whined, "Please."

Ryan rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fine."

The girls smiled and put in the DVD. During the whole movie Ryan was laughing because Marissa wouldn't stop crying, and Summer was laughing because Seth was starting to cry. It was late so they all eventually fell asleep at Marissa's house.

13131313131313131313131313131313131313

The next morning Ryan was the first one to wake up. He was lying on one side of the couch with Marissa on top of him, while Seth was on the other side with Summer on top of him. (the couch was very long and could fit four people like this).

Marissa woke up soon after Ryan did and got off him so he could get up. "Hey." She whispered, kissing him.

"Hey." Ryan whispered back. They went into the kitchen to start making pancakes. Marissa's parents had already left for work so the friends were all alone.

"So I was thinking we could go job searching today." Ryan said as he poured the pancake mix onto the pan. "We'll need steady jobs."

"Sure." Marissa said as she sipped her coffee. "What are you looking for?" She knew that Ryan would probably want an architectural job, since he went to school for that.

"Maybe a job at the Newport Group. Kirsten has offered me a job there before." Ryan told her. "What about you?"

Marissa had gone to university and studied broadcasting. "I don't know. I could go to the radio station and see if they need an announcer." She said. Just then Seth and Summer came into the kitchen.

"Morning." Seth said tiredly. Summer sat down beside Marissa and poured herself some coffee.

"So what's the plan for today?" She asked.

"Marissa and I are going to look for jobs." Ryan told her, putting the pancakes on a plate and sitting down with them. Everybody took two and started eating.

"These are great Ryan." Marissa said through a mouthful of pancake.

13131313131313131313131313131313131313

"Marissa Cooper, they're ready to see you." They woman called out.

Marissa was at the local radio station to see if there were any jobs available. The woman led her into a large office where there was a young man and woman sitting at the table.

"Hello Ms. Cooper, my name is Jason and this Elizabeth." The man said shaking her hand, "Please sit down."

After Marissa had shaken hands with Elizabeth, she sat down. "Thanks so much for seeing me today." Marissa said.

"No problem. So you were here wondering if we had any jobs available." Jason asked.

"Yes. I have a degree in broadcasting." Marissa informed them.

Jason nodded, "May I see your resume?" He asked.

Marissa took her resume out of her purse and handed it to Jason. Jason read it over and handed it to Elizabeth who smiled and nodded as she read it.

"This is a great resume." Elizabeth told Marissa, and Marissa smiled.

"So we'll just test you on the radio and we'll be done." Jason said, standing up. Elizabeth and Marissa followed him into a room with all the broadcasting equipment.

"Just sit down here." Elizabeth said, pointing to a chair in front speakers, headphones, and a control board. Marissa obediently sat down.

"All you have to do is read the information on this paper." Jason said, handing her a sheet. Marissa put on the headphones while Jason and Elizabeth set up the rest.

"You won't actually be on the air." Jason told her, as he turned on the speakers. He opened a door to a smaller room and sat down in front of a large window so he could see Marissa.

Elizabeth turned to Marissa and said, "Good luck." She went into the room and closed the door, taking a seat beside Jason.

Marissa waited for Jason to give her the signal to start. She held her breath and then Jason gave her a thumbs up to start.

13131313131313131313131313131313131313

After Marissa was done her test, Jason, Elizabeth, and her went downstairs.

"Good job," Elizabeth said. "We'll call you within a week to give you the news."

Marissa shook both their hands again. "Thanks." She said as she left the radio station. She drove over to the Cohen's house to see if Ryan was back yet. When she arrived in the pool house ten minutes later, Ryan was watching TV.

"Hey." She said, sitting on the couch next to him.

"Hey." Ryan said, making more room on the couch for her. "How was your interview?"

"Good." Marissa said, "They said they'll call me in a week or so. What about you?"

Ryan sat up and turned off the TV. "I got the job. I start tomorrow." He told her.

"That's great!" Marissa cried. She leaned over and hugged him.

"Thanks." He said.


	7. Suspicion Sets In

Suspicion Sets In 

Ryan woke up at 6:30 the next morning, still on the couch with Marissa. He got up slowly so he wouldn't wake her and went to shower.

When Marissa awoke she saw that she was still on the couch in the pool house. She heard water running and thought that Ryan must be in the shower. She got up off the couch and went into the kitchen to see if there was anything to eat. She found cereal in the cupboard and milk in the fridge. Marissa took two bowls out of the cupboard and filled each of them with cereal and milk. By the time Ryan came out of the bathroom, Marissa had set they're breakfast on the table.

"Good morning." She said. Ryan walked over to his dresser and threw on some clothes, then went over and sat down beside Marissa and kissed her.

"Good morning. Thanks for making breakfast." He said, starting to eat his cereal.

"It wasn't much." Marissa said. They ate their cereal and then went into the house. Ryan was going to work with Kirsten and Sandy had already left.

Kirsten looked up from her paper, "Hi guys. Ready to go?" She asked Ryan.

"Yes." Ryan told her as Seth came in the kitchen.

"Working today?" He asked Ryan. Ryan nodded his head and then went over to Marissa.

"I'll see you tonight." He said and then kissed her.

"Bye." She said, as Ryan got in the car with Kirsten and left for work.

"I'm going over to Summer's now." Marissa told Seth. "We're going to the dress shop to get my dress designed."

"What am I supposed to do all day?" Seth asked.

"Clean the house or something." Marissa suggested as she got into her car.

13131313131313131313131313131313131313

Marissa arrived at Summer's house and as soon as she stepped out of her car Summer was running over to her.

"Oh my god Coop! I'm so excited!" Summer shrieked. Marissa smiled and hugged Summer.

"Me too!" Marissa cried out. The two girls jumped into Marissa's car and drove off.

They arrived at the dress shop and went inside to start designing Marissa's wedding gown. The woman who helped design the bridesmaid dresses came over to them.

"Hi Marissa, Summer." She said, leading them over to the back of the shop, "You're here to design your dress?"

"Yes." Marissa said as she and Summer sat down on two chairs.

13131313131313131313131313131313131313

Four hours later:

"Let's go for lunch before we look for shoes." Summer suggested.

"Sounds good. Where?" Marissa asked.

"The Crab Shack." Summer said. They always ate at the Crab Shack.

Marissa and Summer each ordered a chicken burger and fries and sat down at their booth to enjoy their lunch.

"Where are we going shopping?" Summer asked as she but into her burger.

"There's this little boutique downtown that I want to check out." Marissa told Summer.

"Okay."

13131313131313131313131313131313131313

A little while later Marissa and Summer were at the store looking at shoes.

"These are nice." Summer said, holding up a pair of white shoes with a five inch heel.

"They'll make me too tall." Marissa said. She walked over to the window case where she saw a pair of white shoes with a two inch heel. The bottom strap was covered in rhinestones and so was the buckle.

"I love these." She told Summer happily. She walked over to a saleslady and held up the shoes. "Do you have these in a size 8?"

The woman nodded and took the shoes. "I'll be back in a moment." She said.

Meanwhile, the girls looked around for bridesmaid shoes. Marissa found a pair of purple stilettos exactly the color of the dresses. "Summer! Come here." She called out.

Summer came rushing forward and took the shoes out of Marissa's hands. "These are gorgeous! I want to try them on. What size are these?" Summer looked on the bottom and saw a tag that said 7 on it. "Perfect. My size." Summer slipped on the shoes and stood up to walk in them.

"I like them." Marissa said. "We'll have to get everybody here so they can try them on."

"How about tomorrow?" Summer suggested, still wearing the shoes.

"Sure." Marissa agreed, just as the saleslady appeared with the shoes.

"Here you are miss." She said, handing Marissa the shoes. Marissa eagerly put on the shoes and stood up to see how she could walk in them.

"Oh my god Coop! They're beautiful!" Summer shrieked.

"I know! I'm getting them. How much?" Marissa absolutely loved the shoes, and they would go great with her dress.

"Uh, look at the tag." Summer said, taking off the shoes on her feet and slipping her sandals on.

"Oh my! 400 dollars!" Marissa exclaimed. She didn't have that kind of money, but maybe her parents could lend it to her.

"So what! It's your wedding day! Go all out!" Summer told her, putting the shoes back on the shelf.

"Ok. I'll put them on reserve." Marissa said, walking up to the counter with the shoes.

"Hello," The cashier said, "How may I help you?"

Marissa put the shoes on the counter and said, "Could I please put these on reserve? I'll pick them up tomorrow."

"Okay," The cashier said, putting the shoes on a shelf under the counter. "Is that everything?"

"Yes." Marissa said. Her and Summer left the shop and headed back to the Cohen's.

13131313131313131313131313131313131313

"Ryan must be home." Marissa said, seeing the black Explorer in the driveway as she pulled in.

Marissa and Summer entered the house, where Summer dashed upstairs looking for Seth, and Marissa went into the kitchen where she found Ryan.

"Hey. How was your day?" She asked, kissing him.

"Good. You?" He asked, sitting down at the island.

"Good. I found a pair of shoes for the wedding." She told him as she sat down beside him.

"How much?" Ryan asked immediately. Knowing Marissa for as long as he did, he could expect her to buy the most expensive pair of shoes out there.

"400 dollars." Marissa muttered.

"Marissa Cooper!" Ryan said loudly.

"But I'm going to ask my parents if they can lend me the money." Marissa added quickly.

"We can lend you the money." Kirsten offered, coming into the room.

Marissa shook her head, "No thanks Kirsten. You and Sandy have given us so much already. I couldn't ask for more."

"Oh it's nothing Marissa, really." Kirsten said, waving her hand. "But if you're sure." She added, when Marissa shook her head again.

"Thanks for the offer though." Ryan and Marissa said.

13131313131313131313131313131313131313

The next day Marissa, Summer, and the bridesmaids, Kahlen, Jessica, and Ashley, were at the shoe boutique.

"Okay everybody." Marissa called out. "Just try on the shoes until you find a pair that fits and then tell me. If you need help get Summer or myself."

All the girls tried on the shoes and in half an hour they were done. Marissa's parents had given her the money not only to buy the shoes, but whatever else she and Ryan wanted for the wedding. They gave her and Ryan a check for 10,000 dollars.

"When's the dress going to be finished?" Summer asked when they were back in Marissa's car.

"Next month." Marissa told her. "And I'm so excited to see it! But I have to go for a fitting on Tuesday."

"Tuesday? Oh Coop I can't come with you!" Summer said.

"Aw, why not Sum?" Marissa asked disappointedly.

"Uh, well, Seth and I have plans." Summer said quickly. They were actually going to Ryan and Marissa's future house to fix up the yard.

"Oh, ok." Marissa said. She had hoped that Summer would come with her. She was a bit nervous to try on her wedding gown for the first time. "What are you doing?"

"Uh, dinner. I dunno where though. It's a surprise." Summer said.

Marissa looked at her unconvincingly. Was it her or was everybody acting a bit strange lately? She decided to ask Ryan when he got back if he noticed anything.


	8. Pretty in White

Pretty in White

That night Ryan and Marissa were in the pool house talking about their days.

"Do you find that everybody's acting a bit strange?" Marissa asked.

"Yeah. I walked into the kitchen and Seth and Summer were talking about pools and patios, but stopped as soon as they saw me." Ryan told her.

"Well whatever they're doing, I hope they tell us soon. I hate surprises." Marissa said. The only surprise she ever liked was when Ryan proposed. "I have to go now. I'll see you tomorrow." She said getting up.

"Curfew?" He asked, and then kissed her.

"No. My parents decided that I was too old to have a curfew. But they lock the door at midnight, even if I'm not home." Marissa told him.

"Ok. Do you want to have lunch together tomorrow?"

"Sure!" Marissa answered. "I'll meet you at your office at 12."

"Ok."

13131313131313131313131313131313131313

"Mr. Atwood," Mrs. Deacon, the secretary called, "I sent Ms. Cooper up to your office."

"Ok. Thanks Diane." Ryan called into the speaker that went to the secretary office.

Marissa came into the office a couple of minutes later. "Hey!" She said going over to Ryan and hugging him.

"Hey." He said, giving her a kiss.

"Ready to go?" Marissa asked.

"Yeah. Where are we going?"

"There's a nice little teahouse we could try." Marissa suggested.

Ryan raised his eyebrows. "I am not going to a teahouse. That's more like Cohen's idea of a good time." He said.

Marissa laughed and said, "Then how about The Overview?"

"Ok." Ryan said as he opened the door, "Sounds good."

Ten minutes later they arrived at the restaurant. It was a beautiful place built on a cliff that over looked the ocean. There was a window that took up one whole wall, from the top to the bottom. Ryan and Marissa were seated at a table in front of it so they could have a good look at the water.

"I love this place!" Marissa exclaimed, looking all around the restaurant.

"I hear they have a famous chef here." Ryan said, picking up a menu.

"Yeah. Giovanni something." Marissa said, looking at her menu. "Hey, we should have him for our wedding!"

"Can we at least try the food first?" Ryan asked laughing.

"Of course. What are you having?" Marissa asked.

"Do you want to share a seafood plate? It serves 2." Ryan asked.

"Sure. Hey, for our wedding, since it's on the beach, do you want to have seafood for dinner?" Marissa asked. She had been thinking about what they could have and it made sense to serve seafood at a beach wedding.

"Ok. Let's see how good this food is before we decide to have him cook." Ryan said, taking a sip of water.

A young brunette woman came up to their table to take their order.

"Hello. Are you ready to order?" She asked.

"Yes. We'll have the seafood plate and two white wines please." Ryan told her. Marissa handed her the menus and the waitress left.

13131313131313131313131313131313131313

"That food was delicious!" Marissa told Ryan as they drove to Marissa's house.

"I know. Good enough for our wedding?" Ryan asked.

"Definitely. Do you want it?" Marissa loved it, but she wanted to make sure Ryan wanted it for the wedding.

"Yeah. But it will cost a lot." Ryan said.

Marissa turned to him and smiled. "We can thank my parents for that. We still have quite a bit of money left over from the check."

"Ok." Ryan said as they pulled up to Marissa's house. "I guess I'll see you later." He told her.

"I don't want to go." Marissa pouted as she undid her seatbelt.

"I know." Ryan said. He leaned over and kissed her. "I'll come over after work."

"Ok." Marissa said, as she got out of the car. "Love you."

"Love you too." Ryan told her. He drove off and could see Marissa waving to him in the rearview mirror.

13131313131313131313131313131313131313

Later that day Marissa was in her bedroom reading a magazine when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" She called out, and Ryan came into her room.

"Hey." Marissa said as she sat up.

"Hey. How was your day?" Ryan asked as he sat down beside Marissa on the bed.

"Good." She said kissing Ryan. "The radio station called me." She said, trying to keep a straight face.

"And?" Ryan asked.

"I got the job!" Marissa shrieked.

"That's great!" Ryan said, hugging Marissa.

"Yeah. I start on Monday." She told him. "Oh," Marissa said quickly. "We need to go pick out stationary for the invitations tomorrow, because I want to get the invitations out by next week. You don't work tomorrow right?"

"No. And picking out stationary Marissa? I mean, that's a bit to girly for me." Ryan admitted.

Marissa smiled at Ryan. She had been waiting all afternoon to see the look on his face when she mentioned stationary. "Come on! It's your wedding too."

"Fine, I'll go." Ryan gave in, and Marissa smiled. "But no flowers."

13131313131313131313131313131313131313

"This one's pretty." Marissa said. She showed Ryan a piece of pink paper with leis on it.

"No." Ryan said immediately. "I said no flowers, or girl colors."

Marissa rolled her eyes and picked up another paper sample. It was blue with a green border. "This one?"

"No. The bold colors distract you from the writing." Ryan said, and Marissa laughed. "What?" He asked, looking at Marissa.

"Since when did you become Martha Stuart?" Marissa asked, still laughing.

Ryan stuck his tongue out at Marissa. "You're so funny." He said sarcastically.

"I like this one." She said, handing a sheet of yellow parchment to Ryan. It was kind rough around the edge and looked very beachy.

"This is good." Ryan said.

"Yeah, we could roll it up and put string around it and tie a starfish or shell on it." Marissa suggested.

"Sure. How many do we need?" Ryan asked.

"Well we have 238 people, and some of those are families," Marissa said looking at the guest list she brought with her, "124 invitations."

13131313131313131313131313131313131313

"Oh my god Coop!" Summer cried as she saw Marissa in her finished wedding gown. "You look so beautiful!"

Marissa's dress was made from a light cotton material and silk. The skirt was made from the cotton and had many layers. The top part was made out of silk and fit tightly around Marissa's upper body. Tied around her stomach there was a piece of the same cotton as the skirt. The back of the dress revealed her whole back. The sleeves were thin and made from the cotton in a wavy pattern. Her veil was made from the same cotton as the dress and with two clips fastened to the back of her head.

"It turned out better than I imagined." Marissa said.

"I can't believe you're getting married." Summer said, slightly crying.

Marissa noticed her friend crying. "Don't cry Summer!" Marissa said, going over to hug Summer.

13131313131313131313131313131313131313

"Ok. I'm coming down now." Marissa called to her parents. She was at her house, and was about to model the dress for her parents. She walked down the stairs were her parents were waiting.

"Wow kiddo, you look beautiful!" Jimmy said, holding Marissa's hands and looking at her.

"You look amazing!" Julie said through tears. Jimmy moved aside and she hugged Marissa tightly.


	9. Good News

Good News

It was 5 days before the wedding and Ryan and Marissa were leaving for the bachelor and bachelorette parties. Ryan, Seth, Sandy, and Jimmy were going to Vegas for the weekend, while Marissa, Summer, Kirsten, Julie, and the bridesmaids were going to L.A.

"Be careful." Ryan said, putting Marissa's bags into the back of her car. Marissa smiled and put her arms around his waist.

"I will. But you be careful too. No strippers." She said warningly.

"I promise." He said, kissing her and then opening the car door for her.

Seth and Summer appeared and Seth threw Summer's bags into the back of Marissa's car.

"Keep an eye on Seth for me Chino." Summer told Ryan, getting into the car. "If I hear that he was anywhere near a stripper, I'll kick his scrawny ass!"

Seth leaned over the car door while Marissa started the car. "Aw, I love you too Summer." He said kissing her.

"Shut up Cohen!" Summer said, pulling Seth close to her.

Ryan rolled his eyes and leaned over to kiss Marissa. "Have fun. Call me when you get to the hotel."

"I will. I love you." Marissa said, putting on her seatbelt. "Ok guys," She said loudly, nudging Summer, "Time to go."

13131313131313131313131313131313131313

"I love L.A.!" Summer said, falling onto the bed in the hotel room she and Marissa were sharing.

"We've been here for like 20 minutes Sum." Marissa said, opening her cell phone and dialing Ryan's number. Summer went into the bathroom to look around and left Marissa to talk to Ryan in private

"Hello?" Ryan answered on his cell.

"Hey Ryan." Marissa said. "I'm at the hotel."

"Ok. How was the drive?"

"Good. Where are you?" Marissa asked.

"In the middle of nowhere. We'll be in Vegas in about 2 hours." Ryan told her. "I'll tell Seth you guys are there."

"Ok. Well I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Yeah. Bye."

"Bye." Marissa said, hanging up.

"That was short." Summer said, coming out of the bathroom.

"I guess." Marissa said, going to unpack her suitcase. She and Summer put all of their clothes into the dresser.

"We should get ready." Marissa said. "We said we'd meet everybody up at the bar at 7:00."

Marissa and Summer got dressed and then went down to the hotel bar. The two of them were on the dance floor when Summer started to feel sick.

"What's wrong Summer?" Marissa asked worriedly.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Summer said, as she rushed off to the bathroom and Marissa followed her. Summer rushed into a stall and leaned over the toilet. Marissa grabbed her friend's hair and held it back while she threw up.

"Are you ok Sum?" Marissa asked, helping Summer back up.

"Yeah. I didn't even have much to drink, just half a beer." Summer told Marissa.

"We should go to the doctor." Marissa said, opening the door.

"No." Summer said. "I don't want to ruin your weekend."

Marissa shook her head. "Sum, I don't care about that. I just want to make sure you're ok."

"Fine." Summer agreed. "But I just want you to come." They walked over to Julie and Kirsten, the others were all on the dance floor and drinking, except Kaitlin who was underage.

"I'm going to take Summer to the hospital." Marissa told them.

"Why? Are you ok Summer?" Kirsten asked, with a worried look.

"I'm fine. I'm just not feeling well." Summer told them. They went to the front desk to see where the nearest hospital was and they got into the car.

13131313131313131313131313131313131313

"Summer Roberts," A nurse at the hospital called out, "They're ready to see you."

Summer got off her chair and followed the nurse into a room where a doctor was waiting.

"Hello Ms. Roberts," She said, "My name is Dr. Hanson. What seems to be the problem?"

"Well, I was just dancing and then I started feeling sick. I ran to the bathroom and threw up, and I have no idea." Summer told her.

"Ok. Have you been feeling sick often?" Dr. Hanson asked.

"No."

"Ok. We'll just examine you to make sure everything is fine." The doctor said as she got up. She handed Summer a hospital gown and left the room. She came out of the room and headed to and examination room.

"We'll just do a routine exam." The doctor said, as Summer laid down on the bed.

13131313131313131313131313131313131313

"Alright Summer," Dr. Hanson said, sitting down in a chair in front of Summer, "We've found out why you were sick. Summer, you're pregnant."

Summer sat there completely shocked. "I'm p-pregnant?" She asked. She couldn't believe what the doctor was saying. "How long?"

"Not even a month. Should I go get your friend?" She asked.

"Yes please." Summer said, staring straight at the wall.

The doctor left and a couple of minutes later Marissa came in and sat down beside her best friend.

"What's going on Sum?" She asked taking Summer's hand in her own.

"Marissa, I'm pregnant!" Summer told her excitedly. They both jumped up and hugged each other tightly.

"Oh my god Summer! That's great!" Marissa shrieked.

"I know! I have to call Cohen!"

"Do it from the hotel. I hate hospitals and I want to get out of here." Marissa told her, already starting to leave the room.

"Do you think he'll be happy?" Summer asked as they got into the car.

"Of course he will be Sum! Now all you have to do is get married." Marissa said.

"Yeah, just a soon as Cohen gets the courage to propose."

"Why don't you propose?" Marissa asked playfully.

"Coop, you know I find that weird. It's more romantic if the guy asks." Summer told her. Summer always dreamed of getting proposed too, not do the proposing.

13131313131313131313131313131313131313

"Seth?" Summer asked on her cell phone. She had called him to give him the news.

"Summer? Is everything ok?" Seth asked worriedly.

"Well I just called you to let you know that I wasn't feeling well so I went to the hospital and-" Summer started, but Seth cut her off.

"The hospital? Summer are you ok?" Seth asked quickly.

"Yes Cohen! Just let me finish." Summer said annoyed. "I went to the hospital and they told me that I'm pregnant."

"What?" Seth asked completely shocked. He was not expecting this. "Are you serious Summer?"

"Yeah. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, I think. I'm happy I guess." Seth told her.

"Really Cohen?" Summer asked. She hoped Seth would want this. She did, but she wasn't expecting it to happen so soon.

"Yes. I mean, we're going to have kids some day anyway. Might as well start now." He said.

"I love you Seth." Summer said, smiling. She was so glad Seth was ok with this.

"I love you too Summer. I have to go now, but I'll call you tomorrow."

"Ok. Can you tell Ryan, Sandy, and Jimmy for me?" Summer asked.

"Sure honey. Bye."

"Bye."

Seth closed the phone and went back to the bar where everybody was.

"Hey kid, who was that?" Sandy asked, as Seth sat down on a stool beside him.

"Summer." Seth said. He was waiting for the right moment to tell them.

"Is everything ok?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah."

"Well then what did she want, if it's any of our business." Sandy asked with a wink.

"To tell me she's pregnant." He said, smiling.

Sandy stared at Seth while Ryan and Jimmy hugged Seth. "Congratulations Seth!" They both said.

"Thanks. Dad, are you alright." Seth asked, noticing his father's shocked expression.

"I'm just a little surprised. But congratulations son!" He said, pulling Seth into a hug. "I have to call your mother."

"No Dad. Let Summer tell her." Seth said.

13131313131313131313131313131313131313

Marissa and Summer went back to the booth at the bar that Julie and Kirsten were sitting in.

"Hey guys. Is everything ok Summer?" Julie asked.

"Yeah. Everything is great actually." She said with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Kirsten asked, noticing Marissa smiling as well. "What's going on?"

"I'm pregnant!" She said loudly, but not too loudly.

"Oh that's great Summer!" Kirsten said, hugging her. "Have you told Seth yet?"

"Yeah, I called him a few minutes ago." Summer said.

"How far along are you?" Julie asked.

"A couple of weeks." Summer told them. "But let's not talk about me. This is Marissa's night.


	10. Just Nerves?

Just Nerves?

"So Ryan, tomorrow's the big day." Seth said to Ryan as they were eating supper.

"Yeah Seth, I noticed." Ryan said as he played with his food.

Kirsten noticed Ryan's completely full plate. "Eat something Ryan. It won't kill you."

"I'm not that hungry. I had enough at the rehearsal dinner." He said standing up. "May I be excused?"

"Sure kid." Sandy said.

Ryan headed straight for the pool house. He took out his cell phone and started dialing Marissa's number, when he was interrupted by Seth coming.

"Ryan, hang up the phone right now!" He said as he hurried over to Ryan. He took the phone from his hands and closed it.

"What are you doing Seth?" Ryan asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"You do not call Marissa. It's bad luck to talk the day before your wedding. And on the day of the wedding too." Seth told him.

"Oh come on Seth! We talked a few hours ago at the rehearsal dinner!" Ryan said, rolling his eyes. "Just give me my phone."

"No. And that doesn't count. But from now on it does." Seth said. He put the phone in his pocket and went to sit on the couch. Ryan followed and sat down beside him. "Nervous man?" Seth asked.

"Yeah. Well, kind of. I mean, I love Marissa and all but, tomorrow I'll be married. You know how scary that is?" Ryan asked, staring at his hands.

"No. But hey, I'm going to be a father in nine months. That's scary." Seth told him.

"So I guess you'll be getting married soon."

"Yeah. But it'll have to wait until after the baby. Summer would never get married while she's still pregnant. She says she would hate to walk down the aisle looking fat." Seth said.

13131313131313131313131313131313131313

"Nervous Coop?" Summer asked Marissa, as they sat in Marissa's room. They were packing all of her things into boxes.

"Yes." Marissa said, as she put some clothes into a suitcase. "But I guess that's normal."

"I guess so Coop. But I'll be with you." Summer said, squeezing Marissa's hand.

"I can't believe that tomorrow you're going to be Mrs. Atwood!" Summer said as she threw some of Marissa's things into a box.

"I know. We're going to do the official name changing tomorrow." Marissa said. "Should I leave Cooper in there or no?"

"Marissa Gabriella Cooper Atwood." Summer said. "I think you should keep Cooper in there, just because you've had it your whole life."

"Marissa Atwood." Marissa said dreamily. "Sounds good."

"Girls!" Julie called up to Marissa and Summer. "Time to go!"

Summer and Marissa wheeled their suitcases downstairs. They were all going to the private island today, but at different times. The bridal party was going first, then the groom's party, and then the guest would arrive tomorrow.

"When's Ryan coming?" Marissa asked Kirsten.

"They're all coming about two hours after we arrive." Kirsten told her, opening the door.

They put all of their luggage into the taxis and drove off.

13131313131313131313131313131313131313

"Wow Marissa!" Summer exclaimed as they got off of the plane and onto the island. "This place is beautiful!"

"I know!" Marissa said.

They got to the cottage and went to choose their rooms. The women were staying in the larger cottage and the men were staying in the older one on the other side of the island.

"I want this room!" Summer said, as she dragged her suitcase into a large room with a huge gold bed.

Marissa went to the room she and Ryan had stayed in before. She opened the dresser drawers and put her clothes inside. She had just put the last of them in when Summer appeared in the doorway.

"Hey Marissa." She said, coming in and sitting on the bed.

"Since when do you call me Marissa?" Marissa asked, putting her suitcase into the corner.

"I have to get used to it. But when you're married I'll probably end up calling you Atwood." She said smiling.

"Want to go see the beach?" Marissa asked.

"No. I'm not letting you out of the house. If you and Ryan see or talk to each other it's bad luck." Summer said standing up.

"You can't keep me from talking to him." Marissa said laughing.

"Oh yes I can. Give me your phone." She said, with her hand outstretched.

"Fine." Marissa said, handing Summer her cell phone. "But what if Ryan calls?"

"Seth took his phone. And banned him from any phone. Which I'm doing for you too. No phones." Summer said as she went over to her room. She opened her dresser and buried Marissa's phone underneath her clothes.

13131313131313131313131313131313131313

"Remember the rules Ryan." Seth told Ryan as they went into their rooms.

"Yes Seth. Absolutely no contact with Marissa until the wedding." Ryan said.

"Good. Now, I have to get to Summer. I've been a whole morning without her." Seth said.

Ryan glared at him and Seth laughed. "Watch it." Ryan said to Seth.

"Sorry man." Seth said, trying not to laugh.

"Oh I'll get my revenge. Just wait until your wedding." Ryan told Seth.

"Whatever dude. I'm going now."

"Bye. Say hi to Marissa for me." Ryan said, shutting his door.

"Will do." Seth said to himself as he went down the stairs. He practically ran over to the house Summer was in. He went inside and ran up stairs and called for Summer.

"I'm in here Cohen!" Summer called from the bathroom. The door was open and Summer was standing in front of the mirror with a hand over her stomach.

Seth smiled and put his hand on top of hers, taking a hold of her other one. "That's our baby in there Cohen." She said, smiling at him.

"I know. I love you Summer." Seth said.

"I love you too Seth." Summer said, turning around. They kissed there in the bathroom for a while until Marissa came in and started pacing around.

"Summer, we have to go to the beach and see if everything is all set up right and I have to check the food and-." She said very quickly, her breathing was quick and sharp.

"Marissa, calm down." Summer said, going over to Marissa and holding her by the shoulders to stop her pacing around. "Its ok honey, Seth and I will take care of it."

"Thank you." Marissa said her breathing back to normal.

"No problem. Why don't you go lie down?" Summer suggested, leading Marissa to her bedroom.

"Yeah, I will." Marissa said, lying down on the bed.

Summer shut the door to the room and went to the top of the stairs where Seth was sitting.

"Come on Cohen. Let's go." Summer said, going down the steps.

13131313131313131313131313131313131313

Marissa lay in her bed staring at the ceiling. She didn't know why she had been panicking all day, she guesses it was normal. There was nothing more she wanted to do than marry Ryan, but she was just nervous.

"I can't do this!" She said, getting up and running out the front door.

**A cliffy! My next chapter should be up in a few days. And I promise, the wedding will be in the next one.**

**We only have about 4 chapters left, but I may write more.**


	11. The Wedding

**The Wedding**

Marissa ran right to the back door of the other cottage. She quickly checked to make sure no one was there and went in. By the way things looked; Marissa thought that the house was almost empty.

"Ryan!" She called, hurrying into the kitchen. "Ryan, where are you?"

Ryan was upstairs in his room watching TV. He heard Marissa's voice so went running downstairs. Marissa was in coming out of the dining room and saw Ryan running down the stairs so she ran over to him.

"Marissa, what's wrong?" Ryan asked worriedly, as he caught Marissa in his arms.

"Nothing, I just needed to see you. Summer took my phone and Seth took yours and I just really needed to see you." Marissa told him in one breath.

"It's ok." Ryan said, hugging her tightly. "I'm here."

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?" Marissa asked, going over to sit on the couch.

"Kind of." Ryan said following her. "Are you?"

"Well, sort of." Marissa admitted, "But it's normal. And I really do want to marry you."

"I know." Ryan said laughing.

13131313131313131313131313131313131313

"Hurry up Cohen!" Summer called out to Seth, who was walking behind her. They were going down to the wedding site to make sure everything was perfect. "I'm pregnant and I can still walk faster than you."

"You're like a month pregnant Summer! You're not even showing." Seth said, catching up to his girlfriend.

"And yet I've gained about 3 pounds." Summer said.

"Are you sure that's from being pregnant?" Seth asked jokingly, but stopped laughing when Summer shot him an evil glare.

"Sorry." He said.

"I'm so not looking forward to getting fat." Summer said, putting a hand on her stomach.

Seth rolled his eyes and put an arm around Summer's shoulders.

Don't worry about that. You'll lose it after the baby's born." Seth assured her

They arrived at the wedding site and Summer gasped in amazement. "Oh my god! It's beautiful!"

The white wooden chairs were set up along the beach in a curving pattern. The altar was covered in white, purple, and yellow flowers. It was in front of the ocean and the waves were crashing behind it.

Summer walked under the flower covered arch and up the aisle. Seth watched Summer walk up the aisle and smiled. He wanted to see her walk down her own aisle with him one day. He walked up to the altar where she was standing and she turned her towards him.

"Summer, I love you. I know like this seems like the worst timing because of the baby, but I can't wait any longer." Seth told her. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a velvet box. He opened it and got down on one knee.

"Oh my god!" Summer gasped.

"Summer Roberts, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Summer screamed. Seth slid the ring onto her finger and got up to kiss her.

"And I'm not just asking because you're pregnant Summer." Seth told her.

"I know Cohen." She said. She looked down at her ring and smiled. There was a large egg shaped, deep green emerald on the gold band and several white diamonds surrounding it.

"Matches your eyes." Seth told her.

"Thank you." Summer said softly, giving him another kiss.

13131313131313131313131313131313131313

Marissa snuck quietly back into the house and ran up to her bedroom. She just lay back on her bed, and heard the door downstairs open and someone coming up the stairs.

"Oh my god Coop I have to tell you something!" Summer cried, running into the bedroom and jumping onto Marissa's bed.

"What?" Marissa asked.

"Cohen and I are engaged!" She screamed.

"Summer! That's great! How did he do it?" Marissa asked, hugging her best friend.

"Well we were down at the beach and we were at the altar and he proposed!"

"Wow Sum, I'm so happy for you!" Marissa cried.

"Me too! But don't tell anyone. We want to keep it a secret until we get back to Newport."

"I promise."

13131313131313131313131313131313131313

"Hey man." Ryan said, noticing Seth come into the living room. "Why are you so happy?" He asked, noticing the smile on Seth's face.

"Because I proposed to Summer." Seth said calmly. "And she said yes!" He added.

"Really?"

"And what's that supposed to mean? Did you expect her to say no?" Seth asked, with fake hurt in his voice.

"No." Ryan said quickly. "I just didn't think- oh never mind."

"Never much good with words were you Atwood." Seth said sarcastically.

"Never much good with knowing when to shut up were you Cohen." Ryan shot back.

"No." Seth told him simply.

"Well congratulations anyway." Ryan said, giving Seth a quick hug.

"Thanks. And could you not tell anyone. We want to keep it a secret."

"Can I tell Marissa?"

Seth looked at Ryan and raised his eyebrows. "Ryan, do you even know who I'm engaged to?"

"Right. Summer already got to her."

"Yeah. Well, I must go back to my fiancé." Seth said as he got up.

"You may want to rethink that. She probably has your entire wedding planned out by now. And I though Marissa was bad, you have Summer." Ryan joked.

"GP." Seth said sitting back down.

"Still using initials?" Ryan asked rolling his eyes.

"As a matter of fact I am."

"Well, I think I'm going to go to bed." Ryan told Seth, getting up and heading for the stairs.

"Good night. Don't run away in the middle of the night!" Seth joked.

13131313131313131313131313131313131313

Marissa awoke the next morning at 5 o'clock. She tried to fall back asleep, but was way too excited and nervous to so she got up and got dressed. She wanted to go and wake up Summer so they could start getting ready but then decided it was better to let Summer sleep. Just as Marissa finished making her bed, Summer came running in.

"You're getting married today Coop!" Summer shrieked, pulling Marissa into a hug.

"I know Summer, but please be quiet! Other people are sleeping." Marissa said, putting a finger to her lips.

"Sorry." Summer said quietly. "I'm gonna go shower." She told Marissa, heading for the bathroom.

Marissa went downstairs and started to make some bacon, eggs and toast by time Summer came down. "Want some breakfast Sum?"

"Sure." Summer said, getting a plate and putting some food on it. "So when do want to start getting ready?"

"In a couple of hours. I just want to go down and see if everything is set up right." Marissa said. After she was done eating she went down to the beach. Everything was set up exactly as she pictured. She went over to the reception area, and it was just as perfect. There were four long tables that could seat about 75 people each. They were covered in white linen and had blue dishes, and there were about 20 candles on each table. The white chairs were covered in soft, ocean blue cushions. There were blue and white lights strung through the trees, and there was a large blue dance floor in front of the head table.

"Is everything in the right place?" Summer asked. She had come down a little while ago to make sure that Seth and her did everything right.

"Yes. You made it perfect." Marissa said, hugging her best friend. "Thank you."

"Your welcome."

13131313131313131313131313131313131313

"Ryan!" Seth said loudly, storming into Ryan's room. "Get up! It's 9 o'clock!"

"Seth, why must you shout?" Ryan asked, throwing the covers off himself.

"If you think I shout, you haven't met my fiancé." Seth said sarcastically. "You've never been on the receiving end of one of Summer's rage blackouts."

"And I plan on things staying that way. Now if you don't mind, please leave so I can get dressed." Ryan said, pushing Seth to the door.

"Yeah. I'm gonna go and see Summer." Seth said. He went over to the other house and rang the doorbell. Summer answered the door with curlers in her hair.

"Cohen! What the hell are you doing here?" She asked with an angry look on her face.

"I just came to see you. Is there a problem with that?" Seth asked sarcastically.

"Yes you idiot! I'm getting ready."

"You still have like 9 hours!" Seth exclaimed.

"Just go. I'll talk to you later." She said, giving him a quick kiss before shutting the door.

13131313131313131313131313131313131313

"Who was that?" Marissa asked when Summer came back into the bedroom.

"Cohen." Summer said, getting her nail polish out of her makeup bag. "The dork isn't even getting ready."

"They'll probably get ready at the last minute." Marissa said, getting out her nail polish as well. They painted each others nails clear and by the time they were done it was already lunch time.

"What should we eat?" Summer asked, going through the cupboards in the kitchen.

"Salad. I want to fit into my dress tonight." Marissa said, taking two salads and bottled waters out of the fridge.

"I have a craving for mashed potatoes. Is there any instant?" Summer asked. She hated the craving part of being pregnant. For a couple of days she put mashed potatoes on just about everything.

"I think so." Marissa said, just as Summer pulled a box of instant mashed potatoes out of a cupboard. She poured the powder into a bowl, added water, and put the bowl into the microwave. When it was done, she spooned the mashed potatoes onto her salad and starting shoving forkfuls of food into her mouth while Marissa just stared.

"If you think this is bad wait till I get like 6 months pregnant." Summer said, drinking about half of the water in the bottle. "And by then you might be pregnant too."

"I hope so. Then our kids can be like, best friends." Marissa said, taking another bite of salad. "Do you want a girl or a boy?"

"It really doesn't matter to me. I'd love to have a girl and a boy someday." Summer said.

"You want a girl don't you?" Marissa said, smiling. She had known Summer for about 16 years and they could read each other like a book.

"Fine, I'll admit it. But I wouldn't be disappointed if it was a boy." Summer said. "Now enough chatting about babies. Let's go get ready."

"Marissa!" Kaitlin called, running into the kitchen. "The makeup people are here."

"It's about time." Marissa said, getting up and going into the living room where seven women stood. "Can you go get everybody Kaitlin?"

Kaitlin ran upstairs and came down with Jessica, Ashley, and Kahlen. They all sat down on chairs and the makeup artists began to do their makeup. They all had the same makeup; light brown eye shadow, clear lip gloss, lip liner, and a tan blush. All this took 3 hours, and there were only 3 and a half more hours for everybody to get ready. Marissa and Summer went back upstairs to the bedroom to finish getting ready.

"Summer can you grab the blow drier?" Marissa asked, taking the curlers out of her hair. Summer handed Marissa the blow drier and took the curlers out of her own hair. "I just want it wavy, not curly." Marissa said, blowing out the curls. She handed it to Summer and sprayed some hair spray into her hair. Summer did the same thing to her hair and then pulled it into a loose ponytail and had Marissa tie a purple ribbon onto it. All the bridesmaids were going to have this hairdo, with purple ribbons the exact color of the dresses.

"How much time do we have?" Summer asked, taking her dress out of the closet. It was covered in a plastic bag to keep the dust off.

"Two hours." Marissa said, looking at the clock. She went and took her dress out of the closet to and took it out of the bag. They carefully took their clothes off, pulling their shirts down their bodies so they wouldn't mess up they're hair, and ever so carefully, slipped they're dresses on. The bridesmaid dresses were made of dark purple silk and flowed right to the floor. They tied up in the back like a halter dress and the bow strings hung down their backs.

"Can you help me with my veil?" Marissa asked, handing it to Summer.

"Yeah." Summer said, taking it into her hands. She clipped in into Marissa's hair tightly and spread the light material out. The long veil hung all the way to the ground.

"You look beautiful." Summer told Marissa. "Chino is going to faint."

"You look beautiful too." Marissa said. "We should go get our bouquets."

Marissa and Summer carefully went downstairs to where everyone was waiting. Julie went over to Marissa and just about cried. "You look stunning Marissa." She said.

"You really do." Kirsten said smiling.

"Thanks. Where are the flowers?" Marissa asked.

"They just came." Julie said, pointing to a couple of boxes. Marissa opened the first one and inside was four bouquets of white roses. She handed one to every bridesmaid. In the last box was her bouquet. It was made up of white roses, yellow daisies, and purple daisies. It was tied up with a white silk ribbon.

"Let's take some pictures outside." Kirsten said. They all went outside and took a picture of Marissa with Julie, Marissa with Kirsten, Marissa with the bridesmaids, Kirsten and Julie, Marissa by herself, and about 5 of Marissa and Summer.

"Marissa, you're father's here." Kirsten said, pointing to Jimmy coming down the driveway. When Jimmy saw Marissa his eyes lit up and he smiled. He went over to her and gave her a huge hug.

"You look so beautiful kiddo."

"Thanks dad. How's Ryan looking?" Marissa asked.

"They're all ready. They got dresses about 20 minutes ago." He said laughing. They all got into two limos and headed down to the beach.

13131313131313131313131313131313131313

"Is everybody ready?" Jimmy asked.

All the girls nodded and lined up. Jessica, Kahlen, and Ashley all headed down the aisle together and when they were at the front Summer went. She could see Seth sitting in the sitting in the front row smiling at her. She took her place next to Ashley and then looked down the curving aisle at Marissa. She was standing under the arch, and Jimmy was standing about 5 feet in front of her, at the start of all the chairs.

The music started playing and everybody stood up. It wasn't the traditional here comes the bride music. It was more light and cheerful. Marissa started walking and when she reached Jimmy, she took his arm with her own bare arm. The light wind was blowing through her hair and she looked like an angel.

Summer glanced at Ryan and saw him smiling. When Marissa reached the end of the aisle, she and her father stopped. Ryan came down to meet him, and shook hands with Jimmy and hugged him. Marissa hugged her father and he kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you Marissa." He whispered.

"I love you too daddy." Marissa whispered back.

Jimmy sat down beside Sandy, while Ryan took Marissa's hand and they walked up to the alter. They held hands until it was time to read their vows. Summer came up and handed Marissa hers and took her bouquet, while Seth handed Ryan his paper.

"Ryan," Marissa said. "Ever since the day I met you on the driveway I have loved you. You have given me everything I've always dreamed about. You've given me respect, friendship, happiness, and above all love. You make me feel like the most special person in the world. You make me feel smart, kind, beautiful, and loved. You are the one I want to be with forever. I promise to love you, be kind to you, trust you, and forgive you forever and ever." Marissa took the white gold band from the tray laden with flower petals and put it on Ryan's ring finger.

"Marissa, I've never know a more amazing person. You're the only person I've ever felt this way about. When I'm with you, I feel like the luckiest person in the world. I think about you every minute of everyday. I promise to love you, to give you everything you deserve, to be faithful to you, to trust you, and to always put you above everything else for as long as I live." Ryan took the white gold band covered in little white diamonds, (like Marissa's engagement ring) and put it on Marissa's finger.

"And now," The minister started saying, "It is my honor to pronounce you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Atwood." He said, and the guests stood up and started cheering and clapping. "You may kiss." He finished.

Ryan and Marissa leaned into each other and kissed passionately. When they finished, they joined hands and Summer gave Marissa her bouquet back. Her and Ryan walked down the aisle together, everybody still clapping and cheering. Summer and Seth joined arms and headed down the aisle after them, then Sandy and Jessica, then Trey and Kahlen, then Jimmy and Ashley.

They all went down to the reception area, except Ryan and Marissa, who went over to another area to wait for everyone else to be seated.

"I love you." Ryan said, hugging Marissa.

"I love you too." Marissa said, kissing Ryan.

They were now Mr. and Mrs. Atwood, and this was the start of their new life together.

** A/N No this isn't the end. There are still a few more chapters! **


	12. Do You Want to Tell Me Something

Do Want to Tell Me Something?

The wedding guests filed into their seats and the wedding party sat up and the head table. Ryan and Marissa walked down the boardwalk together and to the front of the tables.

"For Ryan and Marissa's first dance, please welcome, Sandy Cohen."

Ryan and Marissa went onto the dance floor and the music started playing. Ryan took Marissa's hand and put his other arms around her waist and Marissa rested her arm on his shoulder. They started dancing and Sandy started singing their song, Forever Young. When he finished everybody started clapping wildly and Sandy took a bow, and went off stage.

When Ryan and Marissa sat down, Seth stood up with a glass of wine in his hands. "Ok everybody; it's time for the best man's speech. So, I'm going to start at the beginning. When Ryan and Marissa started dating, I really couldn't believe it. They were total opposites, but as I got to know them more, I realized they were perfect for each other. I can't imagine either of them with anybody else. And I wish you two the best of luck, and hope that your life together is filled with happiness and love. To Ryan and Marissa." Seth said, raising his glass into the air.

Every body raised their glass and had a sip of wine. Then Summer got up to do her Maid of Honor speech. "I want to say, that Ryan and Marissa are my best friends and I couldn't be happier that they're married. While you two may not have always been together, we could always tell you never stopped loving each other. You two are meant to be together forever, and I know that's how it will be. To Marissa and Ryan."

13131313131313131313131313131313131313

"Summer, we have to go! Ryan and Marissa's plane gets in in like half an hour!" Seth called to his girlfriend.

Seth and Summer had bought a large house about 10 minutes away from the Ryan and Marissa's place. They were planning on getting married a couple of months after the baby was born.

"I'm coming Seth!" Summer called, coming downstairs. They were going to pick up Ryan and Marissa from their honeymoon, which was spent in France for the past two weeks. "Ok, so Kirsten and Sandy are at the house and we're supposed to bring them straight there."

Seth and Summer drove to the Newport airport and waited at the terminal gates for Ryan and Marissa. They saw the couple coming and Summer ran over to Marissa and hugged her.

"So Atwood, how was France?" Summer asked. She was so excited to have her best friend back.

"It was great." Marissa said, letting go of Summer. "Wait, did you just call me Atwood?" She asked.

"Well yeah, you're not a Cooper anymore so now I'm calling you Atwood." Summer said.

Marissa laughed and then went to hug Seth and Summer gave Ryan a hug. "Good to have you guys back."

13131313131313131313131313131313131313

"Where are we going?" Marissa asked. They were in Seth and Summer's van blindfolded.

"To your wedding present. Sandy and Kirsten are there already." Summer said.

"But why do we have to be blindfolded?" Ryan asked.

"Because you do Chino. Now shush." Summer snapped.

"Wow, a command by Summer without swearing. I never thought I'd see the day." Ryan joked, and Marissa playfully slapped his arm.

"For your information Ryan, I'm not swearing because of the baby." Summer said and Ryan and Marissa laughed.

"Ok, we're here." Seth said, and the van stopped. Him and Summer got out and opened the doors for Ryan and Marissa. They lead them to the front of the house and Kirsten and Sandy came out of the house. "Take off the blindfolds."

Ryan and Marissa pulled off the blindfolds and gasped. "You gave us a house!" Marissa cried, and the Cohen's and Summer nodded.

"Let's see inside." Kirsten said. They all went inside and Ryan and Marissa were shocked. The house totally suited them. The part Marissa liked best was the fireplace in the living room. Hanging above it was Ryan and Marissa's wedding picture. They were standing in front of the ocean kissing.

"Do you like it?" Summer asked.

"I love it!" Marissa said.

"It's really amazing." Ryan said.

"It was all Summer." Seth said, smiling at his fiancé.

"Thank you." Ryan and Marissa said, hugging everybody.

Later that night:

"I still can't believe they gave us a house." Marissa said, putting all the throw pillows into the chest at the foot of the bed.

"I know. Now we'll have to get Seth and Summer a private jet for their wedding." Ryan joked.

"Yeah right. Seth hates flying." Marissa said, getting into bed. "Can you believe they got us a house?"

"Alright Marissa, you've been asking that all night." Ryan said, getting into bed with her.

"Sorry. It's just I'm excited about the house. I promise I won't talk about it anymore." She said.

"Good." Ryan said, giving his wife a kiss.

13131313131313131313131313131313131313

"We are so not buying that!" Summer said, turning away from the bright yellow baby crib.

"What?" Seth asked, "Why not? It's good for a boy and a girl." He said, pulling Summer back towards him.

"Yeah, but I want to know what gender the baby is before we do the nursery. Don't you?" Summer asked.

"Yeah I do, but we can only find out in like two months." Seth said, letting Summer lead him to an area with dressers.

"Patience Cohen." Summer told him, examining a wooden dresser.

"Summer, you know that's a quality I greatly lack. Summer, why don't we get all the baby things when we know if it's a boy or girl."

"Fine. I want to go over to Marissa's anyways. We were going to talk about baby names today."

"You're not going to let me participate?" Seth asked.

"Of course, later on. But Marissa and I are just going to get each other's opinions." Summer said, then saw the look on Seth's face when she caught her mistake.

"What do you mean each other's opinions? Summer, do you want to tell me something?"

"Okay fine." Summer gave in. She wasn't good at keeping secrets from Seth. "Marissa's pregnant but don't tell Ryan. She wants to tell him when the time is right; I mean they just got married."

"How long have you known?"

"Since yesterday. She's only found out when she got back, and she's about 2 weeks pregnant." Summer said, getting into the van.

* * *

**Sorry it was so short. You know what to do, hit the purple button and leave me a review! **


	13. Beginning of the Families

Beginning of the Families

"Come on Summer! You can do it!" Seth encouraged Summer. He was holding her sweaty hand while she was giving birth. She had started going into labor at about 2 in the morning and she had been in labor for about 1 hour.

"Cohen, if you tell me I can do it one more time I'll go rage blackout on you so much you'll wish you never touched me in the first place!" Summer shouted. "Where the hell is Marissa?"

"I'll go check." Seth said, trying to get out of Summer's grip.

"Hurry up!" She screamed again. Seth ran out into the hall and dialed Ryan's cell number.

"Hello." Ryan answered.

"Where are you guys? Summer's going to kill me if you don't show up soon."

"We're 15 minutes from the hospital."

"Ok. Hurry." Seth said, then shut his phone and run back to Summer and grabbed her hand. "They'll be here in 15 minutes."

"Summer," The doctor said, "You're a small person so you're going to have to push really hard."

"How much longer?" She asked, resting her head on the pillow.

"Another couple of hours." The doctor said. Just then Marissa, Ryan, Kirsten, and Sandy appeared in the doorway. Marissa ran over to Summer and took her other hand while Seth lead the others into the waiting room.

An hour and a half later Marissa came out and Seth went back to Summer. She went and sat down beside Ryan and he handed her a bottle of water.

"I'm not looking forward to giving birth." Marissa said, then took a long sip of water.

"Yeah, well I'm not looking forward to you yelling at everyone either." He joked. Summer was yelling at practically everyone.

"She's in a lot of pain."

"I know."

A little while later Seth came into the waiting room. "It's a girl, which we knew." He said. Marissa almost cried and ran over to him. It was hard to hug Marissa because of her large stomach.

"Congratulations." Ryan said hugging his brother.

"Can we go see her?" Kirsten asked.

"Yeah." Seth said leading them into Summer's room. She was sitting up holding the baby in a pink blanket. She looked exhausted.

"Summer she's adorable." Marissa cried, taking the baby in her arms. She passed the baby over to Ryan and bet down to hug her best friend. After everybody held her Seth took her and Summer fell asleep. Ryan, Marissa, Kirsten and Sandy went home but were coming back in the morning.

13131313131313131313131313131313131313

"What should we name her Summer?" Seth asked, sitting beside his fiancé and daughter.

"Well we decided on Grace and Amber. She looks like an Amber."

"Then Amber it is. Amber what?"

"Isabella." Summer said. She had always loved that name and it fit great with Amber.

"Amber Isabella Cohen."

Half an hour later Ryan and Marissa showed up.

"Hey. Did you name her?" Marissa asked, sitting down in a chair.

"Yeah. Amber Isabella." Summer said.

"That's beautiful!" Marissa said happily. "When are you taking her home?"

"In two days." Seth said. "And might I say Marissa, you look like you're going to go into labor any second."

"I hope not. I still have another month." Marissa told him.

13131313131313131313131313131313131313

One month later:

"Ryan make it stop!" Marissa screamed.

"I wish I could baby." Ryan said, gripping her hand tighter. Marissa had just gone into labor. "Everyone will be here soon."

"They better be!" She shouted. "This whole labor thing sucks!"

Five hours later:

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Atwood," The doctor said, holding up a crying baby, "You have a baby girl."

Marissa laid down and closed her eyes. Ryan pushed the hair of her face and helped her sit up so she could hold the baby. She held the little girl in her arms while Ryan kissed her on the lips.

"I love you." He said

"I love you too. Thank you for being here with me." She said, handing the baby over to him.

"What should we name her?" Ryan asked.

"Can we do it later? I'm tired."

"Of course."

13131313131313131313131313131313131313

"Marissa?" Summer asked, sitting on the chair beside Marissa's bed. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah. That was the most physical pain I've ever been through."

"I know what you mean. So can I hold the baby?"

"If Ryan will let her go. She's going to be the biggest daddy's girl when she's older." She said, smiling at Ryan.

"Look who's talking." He said, handing the baby to Summer. Since he first met Marissa he knew she was a daddy's girl.

"When are you going to name her?" Seth asked, coming into the room.

"Well we're stuck between Brittney and Annabelle." Marissa said.

"Not Annabelle. It reminds me of- never mind." He said. They would have called her Anna for short and he knew Summer would not like that.

"Brittney Helena Atwood." Marissa said.

13131313131313131313131313131313131313

Three days later Ryan and Marissa brought Brittney home. They decided the purple nursery would be hers and then they personalized it. Marissa wanted a big purple B to hang on the wall so Ryan let her.

"I want an M for our room now." Marissa joked.

"No. You wouldn't let me put a Playstation in the bedroom."

"Hey, at least I let you have one." Marissa said. She had simply refused to let Ryan put the Playstation in the bedroom so he put it in the TV room instead.

"I would have gotten one anyways." Ryan said. He pulled Marissa into him and began kissing her, then Brittney started crying.

"I'll take care of it." Marissa said, going to the nursery.

She picked Brittney up and started rocking her in her arms. Ryan came and stood in the doorway and watched his two girls. "What?" Marissa asked.

"Nothing." Ryan said, walking over to her. He put his arms around her and they just stood there for who knows how long.

Yes. They could get used to this life. They didn't know what the future held, but all they knew was that they'd be together forever, their family, friends, and most of all, each other.

The End

* * *

**Thanks to all my reviewers and to everyone who kept up with my story. At the beginning I didn't expect so many people to read and like my story! I know how many people read this story so I have decided to write a sequel! It should be up sometime in January.**

**  
OCgirl26 **


End file.
